1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a door latch. More specifically, the invention relates to an electrical door latch for a motor vehicle that does not have a manual backup.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is desirable to have electrically activated side door latches in motor vehicles. The problem with such electrically activated side door latches is they lack the ability to have the latch be activated to release and open the side door in a failure mode, such as when the motor vehicle is in an accident. In such situations, the power cable connecting the battery to the electrically activated side door latch may be severed preventing the latch from operating correctly.
To avoid this situation, the latch typically has a mechanical release which serves as a backup to the electrically activated side door latch. The redundant mechanical release that acts as a backup to the electrically activated side door latch adds weight and assembly costs and further limits the design of the door. Therefore, there is a need in the art to eliminate the mechanical release.